THE FIRST FIEND¦ Final Fantasy 13
The party reaches the end of the Earth Cave to defeat a lich. Synopsis Jared has made it to the last level of the Earth Cave. Jared tries to make baseball references. The party is close to leveling up. Jerd, Ian and Joof level up to level 13. Jared explains how the rod and vampire plate interact so the party can continue. Suddenly, Joof does two hits! Jared yells at IMages as Joof sets most of them on fire, but Jerd escapes. The party opens the plate, and goes further down. Jared is worried as he battles coctrices, as he realizes that he doesn't have many softs. Joof is turned to stone, and needs a soft. Jared doesn't know what to do against a sphinx. The sphinx seem to just be hard to hit. Peeb levels up to level 13 after taking out two sphinxes. Jared is concenred by a group of ginats, werewolves and an imp. Jared finds that he needs to go down more! Jared is annoyed at the poisonous and petrifying enemies. Jared doesn't blame anyone for stopping at this part of the game. Jared is running low on resources. Jared fights a group of mummies. As Jared sees the upcoming lich, he cures his party. Jared knows nothing about the lich. Jared tries to protect the party from fire, but the lick just punches instead. The lich uses ice, and Joof is taken out. The rest of the party defeats the lich. There are now two pairs with about the same amount of experience points now. Jared retrieves the Earth orb. The party gets attacked by shadows as soon as he leaves. Jared heads back to town, and talks to people. The characters explain how to get the rod. Jared was worried that he would have wiped the party against the lich, but it was just Joof, who now becomes revived. The party rests in the inn. Ian and Joof can now cast two level 5 spells. Jared checks out the map, and heads out to see what he can find. Jared is done with the Earth Cave, and does not want to go back. Jared is annoyed by the weaker enemies at sea, but still wants the money from the kyzoku. One kyzoku wants to take on the party demanding the party's money. They demand his money! That's how Jared wants to handle being mugged - by pulling out a bigger knife then his opponent. Jared prefers when there is still a challenge in the games, rather then being able to defeat everything. Jared sails past the Peninsula of Power as he heads around the east of the coast. Jared did not know where to go as a kid, so he sailed around until he could find the next port. Jared finds a bunch of other ports around the area. Jared checks the map to note where he is. He realizes that he is back in the second town! Jared wonders why there are iguanas here now. Jared apologises for being in the wrong place. Jared makes it to where he needed to be, and fights a troll. Jared heads around a town surrounded by a river to get in. Being close to a town, Jared decides to use his strongest spell against the giants. It did not get a large amount of damage. Jared arrives in a new town. Fanart is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos